


Tras la guerra

by lenayuri



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas (Thilbo) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sabe que debería celebrar, pero su corazón sigue dolorido por las pérdidas en batalla.</p><p>(Prompt #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un Pre-Slash, de un Thilbo del que tengo al menos cinco capítulos planeados hasta este momento; dicho fanfic verá el sol cuando sea momento y no antes, tanto porque se vienen fechas en familia, porque estoy trabajando y porque no quiero dejarlo en wip por si me ataca el mal del bloqueo ~~de nuevo~~.

La alguna vez montaña solitaria ahora está llena de alboroto y festividades. Voces entonando como una sola las letras que hablan de batallas y victorias; aquellas que cuentan la historia de cómo una compañía de trece enanos y un hobbit llegó a conquistar y vencer al temible dragón que custodiaba el tesoro de Erebor. El júbilo del pueblo enano es palpable hasta los cimientos de la montaña.

Bilbo sabe que debería estar festejando con ellos.

El pequeño hobbit, quien se encuentra en un pequeño rincón de la gran sala donde el banquete se lleva a cabo, no desea saber nada de festividades. Está feliz, sin embargo. Es feliz al saber que sus enanos recuperaron su hogar y que a pesar de todos los peligros, por fin el futuro les sonríe. Pero ser feliz y tener ganas de sonreír no es lo mismo.

Sabe que así como ganaron, también perdieron en el campo de batalla. Tantas vidas, tanta sangre. Deja escapar un suspiro pesado mientras observa su copa medio vacía – o tal vez medio llena – a la espera de que la tristeza que invade su corazón se desvanezca como las burbujas de su licor. Arriba, arriba hasta que desaparecen en la superficie. Bilbo trata de reír ante lo tonto que está siendo en esos momentos, sólo para ahogar un sollozo. Lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y por más que intenta, no puede detenerlas.

Sus pestañas se humedecen y su cuerpo comienza a temblar incontrolablemente ante el sentimiento de dolor y pérdida.

Tantas muertes.

Bilbo quiere gritar. Desea sacar de su pecho todo lo que se arremolina en su interior pero, al mismo tiempo, no desea hacerlo. Porque nada cambiará si grita, o si se enoja, o si se molesta con los Valar.

El hobbit sabe que es una causa perdida, pero no deja de ser doloroso para él.

Tanta sangre derramada. _Su_ sangre derramada.

Bilbo cierra los ojos y puede ver el rostro de Thorin perdiendo su color, su mirada volverse borrosa y su dificultad para respirar. Bilbo sabe que esa imagen le perseguirá en sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo antes de poder sanar completamente.

El dolor es real; tan real como lo es la muerte.

Una mano en su hombro lo saca de su ensimismamiento y Balin le mira con dulzura, como sus padres antes de darle un abrazo después de caerse de algún árbol y lastimarse las rodillas. Bilbo sonríe y acepta la compañía silenciosa del enano mientras utiliza un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.

Balin espera pacientemente. Extiende su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la copa olvidada en la orilla de la silla mientras dice, casi con expectación —Thorin te espera, Bilbo.

Y el hobbit no necesita que se lo repitan. Corre hacia la enfermería, tirando la copa al suelo en su prisa, disculpándose con los enanos con los que tropieza en su camino.

 _Su_ familia había sobrevivido y es todo lo que le importa en ese momento.


End file.
